


One step at a time

by azziria



Series: Club can't handle me [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before, and Steve and Danny come to an accord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to _DJ got us fallin' in love_. Schmoop if you squint hard, but in a Steve and Danny sort of way.

Waking up naked in another guy’s bed is a new experience for Danny. Even more so when that other guy is his partner (because none of Danny’s previous partners swung that way, or at least not for Danny, anyway). But then, Steve’s not quite like any of Danny’s previous partners, in fact he’s not quite like anyone Danny’s ever met before, which might just explain a lot.

Steve’s side of the bed is empty, and cold, so he’s clearly been up for a while. Danny wonders briefly if he’s got a McGarrett freakout on his hands, but decides that it’s more likely that Steve’s gone out for his daily five-mile swim, or whatever SEALs consider a light morning exercise session (but hey, now that Danny’s had a chance to get up close and personal with the McGarrett physique, he’s _so_ not going to complain about how much Steve works out). So he hits the shower, cursing the fact that his hair’s going to look a mess (because, of course, Steve doesn’t _do_ product), pulls on yesterday’s crumpled clothes, and heads for the kitchen and the waiting coffee pot.

There’s no sign of Steve, so Danny occupies himself by wandering through the house, coffee mug in hand. The house is still full of Steve’s dad’s stuff, still looks as if nothing has been touched since McGarrett senior died, and Danny wonders what Steve’s doing living like this, in this museum to his old man. Wonders, too, whether Steve’s mentally still just visiting, or whether Hawaii and 5-0 are permanent in his mind. It’s not a question Danny really knows how to ask, but he thinks he’s going to have to figure out a way if this thing between them is going to be serious.

Eventually he hears a noise out back, and goes out to find Steve dripping on the lanai, clad only in a pair of blue board shorts and a towel. “Hey,” Danny says, and Steve’s head appears from the towel, hair tousled, and for a moment there he looks so freaking adorable that Danny has to remind himself sternly that this guy knows a thousand interesting ways to kill people and gets him shot at on a regular basis. “Hey yourself,” Steve says, and “We cool?” That unfathomable look is back in his eyes (although maybe it’s not so unfathomable any more, Danny thinks), so Danny steps in and kisses him. It’s the lightest of touches, barely a brush of the lips, but it works, and Danny sees the tension wash out of Steve. “Yeah, we’re cool. Although I have to say, it does a guy’s ego no good _whatsoever_ when his latest squeeze prefers to brave sharks and jellyfish to swim laps of the island rather than hanging around for some early morning R &R,” and Steve smirks at that. “What can I say, Danny? It’s called _self-discipline_. Some of us like to make sure we stay in shape.” He steals Danny’s coffee mug, takes a mouthful and grimaces. “Seriously, Danny? Cream _and_ sugar?” Danny shrugs, “What can I say, I’m a sweet kind of guy.” Which gets a laugh, which is good, and Danny thinks about going in for another kiss, before getting realistic and remembering that he does, in fact, have a job to go to.

“So,” he says, “you’d better get your ass into the shower, princess, and then pick out your outfit for the day, because I need to go. I’ve got this slave driver of a boss who’ll bitch like fuck if I show up late for work, and I need to stop by the apartment and change my clothes, because there’s no way my colleagues aren’t going to know a walk of shame when they see one.”

“Are you saying you’re ashamed of me, Danny?” The tone is light and bantering, but Danny’s not missing the real question there. So he steps in again, puts his hand on Steve’s arm. “No, of course not. It’s just… this… thing, whatever it is, between us, it’s all really new, and I’d just…” Danny shrugs. “I’d just like to take some time to figure out what’s going on here, OK? Before we, you know, go public or anything.” Steve looks at him thoughtfully, then nods. “OK, I can do that. Just so long as it is a thing, right?” And Danny grins at him, “Oh yeah, it’s definitely a thing!”

And Danny figures that he and Steve are in the same space, pretty much. Neither of them is quite ready to be out and proud about this, not just yet – hell, Steve’s been Navy almost all his life, so Danny reckons the ‘sometimes it’s guys’ episodes must have been fairly clandestine, and Danny’s never dated a guy before. It needs time to settle before they tell anyone, and Danny’s just fine with that.

It’s not like he has any illusions about the chances of Chin and Kono _not_ noticing that something’s going on, anyway. They are detectives, after all.


End file.
